All Hallows Eve
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Ciel has always hated Halloween. Now, he just has more reasons for hating it


Humans were truly such an interesting species.

It had been centuries ago when he had first heard of the holiday they called All Hallows Eve. It had been in Rome shortly before the ancient civilization had fallen, the young children had been scampering around as the sun had set. He had asked the human he was contracted to about it and the Roman had said something about it being a new holiday.

Every single time he was contracted to a human since then, the holiday managed to crop up again. A holiday celebrating demons and all things of the occult.

That was until now.

Now, it had changed into a genteel holiday; full of parlour games and stories about paranormal romances.

Sebastian was brought out of his musings when he heard a distant explosion come from the kitchen. He sighed, "a butler's job is never over."

The demon clad in human guise strode down the hall, towards the kitchen. He pulled open the door and waved away the smoke clinging to the air.

Bard was sprawled across the floor, soot covering the cook's face. Sebastian surveyed the room as Bard jumped to his feet, the oven was still burning. "Bard, your jacket please."

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Bard hurriedly whipped off his battered and stained jacket and presented it to the butler. Sebastian plucked it out of the cook's hand and promptly draped it over the oven.

"Oi," Bard yelled, "you didn't have to put out the fire with my jacket!"

The black-haired man ignored the ex-soldier's complaints. "I'll cook the master's breakfast," he announced, "you make the sure the other servants haven't messed up."

Bard sighed as he trudged away. "You really don't trust us."

Sebastian only smirked in reply. The Phantomhive family butler picked up Brad's ruined jacket and tossed it into the bin as the door closed behind the cook.

He shoveled some coal into the stove and placed a salmon on top. He stuck some dough in the

remaining oven and ground some oranges into a glass.

A few minutes later the salmon and scones were done. He expertly buttered the scones and placed the breakfast on a shining silver tray along with cutlery and a napkin.

The immortal demon carried the tray towards the master bedroom. He grasped the golden ornate door handle and pushed it open. "Young master, it is time to wake up."

Sebastian sat down the tray on the bedside table as Ciel yawned. "Today's breakfast is poached salmon with freshly baked scones and newly ground oranje juice.

Ciel grabbed a scone off the plate and then gripped the glass of orange juice. "Plans for the day?"

"Since it is All Hallows Eve today I believe Lady Elizabeth will be coming over later on today to play parlour games."

Ciel groaned in despair.

"That isn't the kind of noise an earl can make," Sebastian chided.

Ciel finished the salmon and dabbed his lips with the napkin. "I hate this holiday."

The butler raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Hate is a strong word my lord."

"I am the Queen's Watchdog," Ciel said, "I don't have time to play parlour games."

Ciel slipped out of the duvet covers as Sebastian opened the wardrobe. "What would you like to wear today?"

Ciel shrugged. "Whatever you think is best."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

><p>Finnian stared in horror at the damage he had caused. "I thought I picked up the watering can, not the pesticide," he whispered out loud in horror.<p>

A gloved hand clamped down on the gardner's shoulder, causing the young boy to shriek. "I thought I would check on how the pumpkins were doing."

Finnian slowly turned around and stared up at the butler clad in black. "I'm really sorry Sebastian," he babbled, "I thought it was the watering can I picked up but-"

Sebastian raised a hand, instantly silencing the servant. "It looks like we are going to have tomato soup for dinner," Sebastian announced, "I'll throw in some orange food dye and seasonings to make it look like pumpkin soup."

Finnian grinned, his green eyes gleaming. "That's amazing Sebastian! Bard would have never thought of that."

Sebastian smiled, revealing his pearly white teeth. "I'm just one hell of a butler, Finnian."

The demon stiffened, his eyes darkening. "Finn, see what Mey-Rin is doing will you?"

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

The gardener cocked his head to the side. "Sure thing, bye."

Sebastian took off his black suit jacket and neatly folded it on the ground as Finnian entered the manor. "I know you're there," he called out.

Instantly, two blurs shot out of the forest; one landed on the greenhouse roof and the other a few metres in front of the butler. The one on the roof was familiar to Sebastian.

William T. Spears pushed his glasses further up his nose, his Death Scythe clutched in one hand.

The other one had green eyes and wavy blond hair, he wore pentagonal-shaped glasses and a suit. His Death Scythe was some sort of lawn mower that he held out in front of him.

The Grim Reaper split his face into a feral grin. "I've come to take your soul, human!"

William's eyes widened from where he was perched on the greenhouse roof. "Ronald stop!"

The Grim Reaper, Ronald, payed him no heed as he rushed forward towards Sebastian. Ronald raised the lawn mower, bloodlust in his emerald eyes.

His eyes widened in disbelief as the Phantomhive butler gracefully backflipped behind him. "How insulting." Sebastian smirked, "Mistaking me for a human."

Before Ronald could respond, William had thrown him to the ground. William's usually impassive face was drawn into a snarl. "You moronic idiot, do you know the penalty for killing someone not on your list?"

"Yes, but unlike you old prude I don't care!"

William managed to take a deep breath, collecting himself. "Demon, this is my associate Ronald Knox. I hope you'll forgive the fact that he just tried to murder you."

The butler nodded. "What brings you two all the way out to the Phantomhive manor?" There was a dangerous edge to Sebastian's voice.

William looked at the younger Grim Reaper. "Ronald has business here and I escorted him out."

"Escorted?"

"Ronald likes to ignore the rules at times, a bit like his senior Greff."

Sebastian noticed William's evasiveness and pressed on further. "What kind of business do you have here Grim Reaper?"

The younger Grim Reaper grinned. "Work-related business."

Sebastian sighed, "how unfortunate." He pulled the glove off his left hand, revealing his Faustian contract.

Ronald Knox prepared his Death Scythe with a grin. "I've never killed one of your species before butler."

William was in between them in an instant. "Stand down Knox and he's not after who you think he is after butler!"

"Who then? One of the servants?"

Ronald butted in before William could speak. "John Aamot, age twenty seven."

Sebastian stiffened. "Who?"

* * *

><p>Ciel sipped Earl Grey tea as he looked at the newspaper. "Tanaka, where is Sebastian?"<p>

The steward glanced at the young earl. "Probably checking on the servants my lord."

Ciel looked at the empty plate on the table in front of him. "Can you take this to the kitchen for me?"

Tanaka nodded before taking the plate and leaving.

Ciel stretched his arms and sighed. "What a mundane day," he muttered out loud.

That's when he heard the rattling of gunshots going off somewhere in the manor. "Where are you Queen's Watchdog?" A distant voice roared out, "show yourself!"

Ciel opened the second drawer to the left and pulled out a pistol. "Be careful what you wish for."

The boy stood up and walked over to the window, there was no one standing on the driveway or on the lawns. Did they have no escape vehicle? Had they actually walked out here? With no people guarding their backs?

Had they came here with the intention of dying?

* * *

><p>Sebastian sprinted towards the main hall, Ronald Knox right on his heels. "Where is William," the butler asked.<p>

"He said something about going to a circus," the Grim Reaper yelled, "he's unreliable like that!"

"Pot and kettle."

Ronald frowned. "Was that some sort of insult?"

Sebastian refrained from answering as he kicked in the ancient double doors that were in front of him. The door flew off its hinges, smashing into some nearby goons. Every pair of eyes in the room were on the demon as he calmly walked in.

Behind him, Ronald cackled. "I like your style!"

"Around thirty people in the entrance hall alone." Sebastian observed.

The goons stood in stunned silence.

" I am a member of the Phantomhive household," Sebastian said, "may I ask what business you have here today?"

"Phantomhive," one of the larger scarred goons whispered, "Queen's Watchdog!" He roared and raised his bat, charging forward. The other goons following him, all issuing their own war cries.

Sebastian smirked.

Ronald laughed.

* * *

><p>Henry Flaker led his team of men around the back of the manor, they were all in high spirits. "Remember men," he laughed, "we can only maim the young earl. John gets the honour of offing him."<p>

One of his subordinates opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance to finish the action. Henry blinked in confusion as bits of grey brain matter and blood splashed onto his face. His subordinate crumpled like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

Dead.

Henry turned towards where the bullet had came from, icy cold rage bubbling through his veins. A woman in a maid's outfit stood against a tree in the distance. "You bitch," Henry bellowed.

Instantly, three more of his men dropped like flies as they were shot. "Everyone hit the deck," Henry roared.

He threw himself to the ground as the sniper fired more shots. Henry could feel something sticky pooling around him, he took a good look at the sanguine liquid around him.

Blood.

Everyone was dead. Henry put his blood-soaked hands over his ears as he mentally broke down.

One shot later he was dead.

Mey-Rin lowered her sniper's rifle, she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out her glasses. "I hope everyone's okay."

* * *

><p>Aodhan Nezat led his group of men down one of the many halls of Phantomhive manor, when a young boy appeared at the end of the hall.<p>

"Hi," the boy said brightly, "can I help you guys? Looks like you're lost."

Aodhan nearly burst into laughter as he stared at the gullible fool. "Yeah, could you lead us to the young lord?"

The merriness left the boy's eyes in a flash. "I'm sorry but that's not possible, master Ciel isn't taking any visitors right now."

Aodhan hefted his gun. "We're going to start shooting now, boy," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Name's Finnian. I'm going to destroy the floor now," Finnian stated, matter-of-factly.

"_What an idiot." _Aodhan thought as they opened fire.

Finnian punched the floor.

* * *

><p>"No sudden movements," Luther Vost said as he pressed his pistol to the back of the cook's head. The cook had been toiling over the stove when they had entered, it had been all to easy to sneak up on him.<p>

The cook sighed. "I'm busy right now, can we skip to the part where I win?"

Luther growled, "listen you cocky shit-"

Suddenly, the cook whirled around. He smashed a hot pan into the side of Luther's head, blood gushed out as the intruder collapsed.

The goons fumbled with their guns in the crowded kitchen as the cook knelt down to search a cupboard. "Found it," he announced, brandishing a shotgun.

Bard grinned as he opened fire on the incompetent goons.

* * *

><p>Ashley Kleid scowled as she checked yet another room in the manor, where was the Phantomhive brat?<p>

She turned around only to find the door blocked by an elderly man. "All alone are we?" He inquired pleasantly.

"Yeah, I'm stronger than most of those lecherous pigs put together!"

The old man smiled. "Enough chit-chat, you know I will not let you near the earl while blood still runs through my veins."

"What are you, his butler?" Ashley smirked as she settled into a brawler stance.

"Steward." The old man corrected as he slipped into a more sophisticated fighting stance.

With a cry, Ashley charged towards the old man.

* * *

><p>Ciel strided down the hall, anger in his visible eye. He clutched the loaded pistol in one hand, trailing the other hand along the wall. The voices in the distance were getting louder.<p>

He tightened his grip on the gun and turned the corner, nothing. His heart hammering, Ciel walked down the hall. Ciel winced as he heard a gunshot go off close by. He turned the next corner.

A tall bald man stood at the end of the hall, a smoking rifle in his hands. A dead man laid at his feet, blood pooling out from him. The bald man's steel grey eyes glittered as he looked at Ciel. "I'm sorry for the mess, my subordinate and I had a little dispute. My name is John Aamot."

Ciel whipped the eyepatch off his right eye, revealing his Faustian contract seal. "Protect me Sebastian!" Ciel roared, raising his pistol.

John Aamot smiled and raised his rifle. "Die, Earl Phantomhive."

They fired.

* * *

><p>Sebastian ground his shoe into the last dying goon's head. Ronald laughed as he took in the sight of the corpses strewn haphazardly around the hall, blood streaming along the floor like rivers.<p>

"Was John Aamot among this intruders?" The butler asked.

The Grim Reaper frowned as he cleaned his Death Scythe. "No, he's still alive."

Sebastian grit his teeth as the back of his hand burned. "If you'll excuse me." The demon became a blur as he ran through the manor, arriving at his master's side in mere moments.

Ciel had fallen down onto his back, wheezing. His left hand was clutching his shoulder, trying to slow the flow of blood. "Sebastian," he panted out between wheezes, "you're late.

"I beg your forgiveness my lord."

Sebastian turned his attention to the two corpses in the hall. "Did you kill them then?"

"I shot one in the head, the other was already dead."

The butler picked up Ciel and cradled him. "Let's get you to the infirmary, gunshot wound I presume?"

"Yes, a rifle."

Sebastian passed Ronald a moment later. "Aamot is dead."

The Grim Reaper pouted. "Shit, guess I still have to collect his soul. I'll see myself out."

Ciel's eyes bored into the demon's eyes as they walked. "Who was that?"

"A moronic Grim Reaper."

Ciel sighed. "And you are on friendly terms with him why?"

"He's not a friend, more like a dumb pet."

"..."

"Anyway, look on the bright side my lord."

"What bright side?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian smirked. "You won't have to play parlour games tonight with Elizabeth."

"Every cloud has a silver lining, I suppose".


End file.
